1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental instruments, and particularly to a canine tooth traction device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Impacted or unerupted maxillary canines can present challenging clinical problems frequently encountered by orthodontists. Further, these clinical problems may be associated with other types of malocclusion, or may be the sole presenting feature of a malocclusion. Permanent canines have unique functional and esthetic characteristics, so the literature has paid attention to the diagnosis, treatment options, and the development of new canine disimpaction and alignment devices.
Removable appliances have been used for the alignment of impacted canines. Possible disadvantages to these appliances are the inability to provide controlled tooth movement in all planes of space, and the need for patient cooperation. Fixed appliances have also been commonly used as alternatives that can provide good control of tooth movement. Examples of these types of appliances include full fixed appliances with traction force applied via elastic chains running to rigid arch wires.
Separated devices have also been used to extrude the canine by means of a sectional approach. An example of a separated device includes a sectional appliance using rectangular titanium molybdenum wires (TMA, 0.017×0.02″) for the alignment of ectopic canines. Another example of a separated device is one that employs a “K-9 spring” using rectangular titanium molybdenum wire (0.017×0.025″) to extrude impacted canines. Further separated devices include a modified “K-9 spring” by adding buccal crown torque in the premolar and molar regions.
Even though the use of (0.019×0.025″) stainless steel wire provides efficient force, a wide range of activation without deformation, stability without rocking, and the ability to reactivate repeatedly intraorally without removing it, there are possible drawbacks. For example, the activation of such sectional wire can result in strong reciprocal clockwise rotational moment, resulting in distal crown tipping, extraction/intrusion, and rotation of the first molar.
Thus, a canine tooth traction device and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.